


Anime and Chill

by hansolvernanon



Category: A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolvernanon/pseuds/hansolvernanon
Summary: the compilation of all my anime fics from my request blog on tumblr @gm--requests :) All works have a plus size reader/y-n, you can send requests there
Kudos: 8





	1. About Page :)

i hope that you all enjoy this compilation of my writings. please feel free to also follow on my tumblr where i'll post this content first and you can also request fics there as well!

please remember that all fics are written with a plus size reader in mind and there will be no dramatic throwing around of y/n, like satori tendou, scrawny all might, and tamaki-senpai are not throwing you around, however wakatoshi, endeavour, and marinozuka-senpai totally can (and preferably will)

*please note that all characters are aged up if need be and that i will never write for mirdoriya unless he is evil because well... you all understand why...


	2. Dirty Laundry - Daddy Dom! Keigo Takami - Hawks (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings - Dom! Hawks, daddy kink, creampie, degradation, fingering; noticed that there is literally zero plus size reader stuff for Hawks and as a big girl this was just unacceptable to me, so i took matters into my own hands. i don’t even watch my hero y’all, i just love his character, so if you see anything wrong with how i wrote him, just lmk (nicely) and i’ll look into it.

Everyone has their secrets, their dirty laundry, except this laundry wasn’t yours. This laundry belonged to the number 2 hero, Keigo Takami, better known to the public as Hawks, the ever friendly and alarmingly quick man, both in actual speed and wit. This aforementioned laundry wasn’t just figurative, it was literal, and it was currently strung all over your bedroom floor.

You stood in pajamas in your kitchen, cooking for the birdman like some kind of housewife. You two weren’t even official, but whenever he says he is coming over, you can’t help but to let him. You were definitely falling for the hero a lot faster than you wanted to be and it was made even worse by the fact that you knew you were just his new toy. Granted this little arrangement had been going on for months, so how new were you really? That was the scary part, never knowing when it was going to be your last time seeing him.

You stir the curry in the pot before you, deep in thought when you feel a pair of arms wrap around your squishy mid-section. Hawks presses up against you, his wings spread out comfortably, as he nestles his head into the crook of your neck, his still damp hair tickles your face. The cheeky bird plants soft kisses along the column of your neck , humming happily.

“Hey baby bird,” he mumbles in your ear, his gravelly voice sending chills throughout your body.

The man nips at your ear and a blush spreads across your face, “Sir, I am trying to finish making dinner.”

Keigo grins and reaches past you, turning off the stove top, “What if I want you to be my dinner instead, kid?” Before you can reply he is licking up your neck, making your body go rigid.

You quickly lean the spoon against the side of the pot and turn to face him, “A-are you sure, you don’t want an actual meal, sir? You’ve worked all day and-” you trail off as you eye his body. The fit man decided to skip putting on a shirt and boxers, opting just for a pair of sweatpants that hang dangerously low on his hips. His dick already pressing against the fabric.

He chuckles, “What’s with all this ‘sir’ business, kid? You know if you’re gonna use any honorifics, it should be daddy.”

Hawks’ grin spreads further across his face as he watches you become more flustered, “Baby bird you get like this every time and I can’t say that I don’t enjoy it, but Daddy bird isn’t in a playful mood tonight, so let’s just skip the games yea?”

You just nod, his fingers run gently down your arms to your hands and he gives them a squeeze, before turning around and all but dragging you to your bedroom. Once inside the room, he doesn’t bother shutting the door, instead he stops right in front of your bed, turns around and instantly his lips are on yours. Keigo kisses you roughly, his hands grabbing at your plush love handles. He never has been shy about how much he appreciates the extra cushion.

You feel a small breeze and then a chill as his feathers cut through the fabric of your apron and pajamas, leaving you only in your panties. You gasp at the suddenness of it all and he takes that opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. His grip on your body tightens as he pulls you impossibly closer, his tongue exploring your mouth as if it had never been there before.

When he finally pulls away for air, he takes your bottom lips between his teeth, enjoying the little hiss of pain you let out, “Oh ho ho, baby bird, baby bird,” he grins, stepping away from you to ogle your body, “how are you always so, damn, perfect? And you’re all mine? God am I lucky.”

You start to turn in on yourself in attempts to hide your body and Keigo tsks, pulling your arms away from yourself, “Pretty birdy,” he mumbles, turning the two of you around and pushing you on to the bed. A small yelp leaves your mouth as you make contact with your mattress.

He takes his bottom lip between his teeth, his gaze predatory, “Get comfy kid, daddy’s gonna take real good care of you.”

You quickly scoot back on the bed and he climbs on top of you. The bird lets his wings splay out behind him, his show of dominance. You can’t help but be impressed by the large display of crimson red. Keigo smiles proudly as you look at his wings in awe. You continue to watch as his wings fold down to cage the two of you in, “I’ll always take care of you baby bird.” His tone change made your eyes instantly shift to his and the look he gave you was different than normal. This wasn’t him claiming you sexually like it normally was, this was real, and that made everything that followed even better.

“I know,” you whispered and then once again the moment shifted. His hand cupping your face, his thumb tracing your lip. He watched as you took his thumb into your mouth and a tiny rumble left the back of his throat as he pulled it out and watched your eyes as you stared at him innocently.

“God you’re gonna be the death of me,” he grins as he leans down and attaches his lips to yours once again. The kiss is just as harsh as before, but it doesn’t last as long, as he opts to take it lower. Keigo sucks dark marks onto every inch of your neck that he can, trailing them down to your breasts. His tongue laps at your left nipple letting it harden before his lips wrap around the pert bud. Keigo brings his hand down to massage your right breast.

Small gasps leave your mouth as his hands work across your chest, his says nothing as he continues moving down your body. Keigo stops and looks up at you, before a feather darts in front of his eyes and into his hand. Dragging it quickly down both sides of your underwear, he pulls the freshly cut fabric away from your body.

“Keigo you have to stop cutting up all my clothing,” you say breathily.

He smirks, “Then you have to stop getting excited every time I do something to remind you how sharp they can be.” 

“I’m serious! And I don’t get excited I just-” is all you get out before he drags two fingers across your exposed folds, making a small whimper leave your lips instead.

The hero holds his fingers up in front of his face, “For someone who isn’t excited my fingers sure do seem to be wet, baby bird,” he coos before sticking the fingers in his mouth. You watch him, embarrassed as he sucks on his fingers dramatically, never breaking eye contact.

“You taste so good, kid, maybe I should get it from the source yea?”

Hawks lays down, bringing his face to your heat, “Now make sure you moan real loud for daddy, m’kay? I wanna be able to hear my pretty little songbird, got that?”

He looks up at you for an answer and you swallow thickly, “Yessir.”

“Good little bird,” is all he says before connecting his tongue with your clit. This immediate stimulation makes a moan leave your lips. He laps at the sensitive bundle of nerves and watches your body react to his menstruations.

As his tongue works at your erogenous bud, he eases a finger into you. You mewl as he pushes in and out of your ever wettening hole. Before you know it he is adding another finger, reveling at the way you wrap around them. Thrusting them in and out of you slowly, As he bends them, his fingers press against a part of you that has your back arching a bit at the feeling. 

You moan wantonly and he chuckles, sucking mercilessly on your clit. All the lewd noises you’re making are music to his ears and travel directly to his hardening length. Hawks lightly ruts against the bed as he easily slips a third finger into you. Your eyebrows knit together in pleasure and Keigo doesn’t miss a beat.

Angling his fingers a bit differently, he manages to continuously press against the best spots inside of you, “You make the best sounds song bird, is daddy gettin’ you close?”

You nod as a response, but that isn’t enough, “C’mon let me hear those big girl words, yea?”

“Y-yes daddy,” you breathe out as your orgasm creeps closer and closer, “can I, can I cum?”

“Of course baby bird,” he exclaims before abruptly pulling his fingers out of you. Your eyes shoot open and you look at him in shock.

“But it won’t be on my fingers. Not when my cock is a viable option.” The smirk on his face only becomes more mischievous as you look up at him with watery eyes.

Hawks crawls back over you, “Don’t worry kid, I won’t keep ya waitin’,” He kisses your forehead before pulling away and quickly clambering off the bed to remove his sweatpants. You watch as the pants fall to the floor. He is back on you in seconds, you whimper with anticipation as he taps the tip of his dick against your clit.

“Daddy please,” you whine and he smiles.

“You want it that bad baby?”

“Please, I need to have you inside me.”

It was unusual for you to be so unabashedly vocal about wanting him and who was he to say no to his precious little bird. Without another word he slips his dick inside of you. Pressing into you slowly, inch by inch, a low groan leaving his lips and filling in the empty space left by your silent cry in pleasure.

“S-so tight,” he stutters as he pulls out almost completely only to immediately resheath his length inside of you. It doesn’t take long for him to set a comfortable pace that has you panting for more.

Though just moments ago your climax had been ripped away from you, the familiar feeling is already regenerating and if the volume and length of your moans wasn’t enough to let him know, the way you fluttered around him uncontrollably was. Instead of commenting on it, he simpers, making you wrap your legs around his waist. His grip on your hips tightens as he angles his thrusts deeper. Keigo sets a faster pace that has you all but babbling about how great it feels.

Your hands go from gripping the bed sheets to unconsciously clutching the base of his wings. The hero lets out a breathy whine at the feeling, leaving you unintentionally clenching tighter around him.

“Ahh, fuck baby bird, those wings are sensitive enough on their own,” he pants out, “ but if you keep tugging at them and this messy cunt of yours keeps clenching around me so tight, I won’t last much longer.”

All you can do is moan in response as he thrusts into you faster, his member filling you up perfectly with each and every thrust.

“Please,” you whine, grabbing carelessly at the base of his wings as his cock continuously pounds into you.

He inhales harshly at the feeling, fighting back the lewd noises that threaten to spill over, “C’mon kid, I know you’re close. Cum for me like the good girl I know you are.” Each word said obviously filled with pleasure, his resolve withering away as you begin to fall apart. Your orgasm crashing through you.

Absolutely filthy sounds leave your lips and meld with the sounds he can no longer hold back. His praises slurred as he nears his own climax. Still fucking into your roughly, chasing his own high with wanton abandon. Even as your body begins to shake lightly in overstimulation, he doesn’t stop, not until he is filling you up. Still thrusting into you with fervor, he unabashedly lines your insides with him cum, head thrown back, wings slightly shaking, and a grip on your hips that will definitely bruise.

Instead of immediately pulling out, he leans down and presses his sweat damp forehead against your own, a soft fire in his eyes. You smile up at him softly and he grins widely in response.

“You know you’re mine forever, right y/n?”

“Is this your way of saying we are dating Keigo?”

“I asked my question first.”

“I feel like we are doing this all backwards.”

“If I say yes, you’ll say yes too correct?”

“Keigo, that makes it sound like you’re scared to say we’re official.”

“And if I am?”

“I’d say that I’m surprised number two hero Hawks is scared of anything,” you smirk up at him and he only grins wider.

“Of course we’re official. I honestly thought you already knew that.” He answered nonchalantly, finally leaning up to carefully pull out of you. You let out a small gasp at the feeling of being empty and he fights back his shit eating simper. Leaving the room to grab a towel to clean up.

As he cleans up the mess he made of your body, his fingers trace over all of the marks he left on you and you lay there in thought.

“How was I supposed to know we were official?”

“Geez, y/n. You think I just sleep with every female I know? What kind of hero do you take me for?” He asks, feigning offence.

You glare at him as he discards the dirty towel and walks over to his side of the bed, throwing his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry kid. I probably should have my intentions with you more clear from the start,” the two of you awkwardly shuffle around trying to get the blanket from underneath you and get comfortable. He pulls you into him, your head resting on his chest, his wings splayed out underneath you both.  
“So uh,” he clears his throat, awkwardly craning his neck to look down at you, “does that mean you’ve been seeing someone else, or…”

“They must have invented the term bird brain because of you specifically,” you sigh and he gasps.

“You sure are snippy for someone who just had amazing sex,” he chuckles and you smack his chest playfully.

“Of course I’m not seeing anyone else, you might be the number two hero, but you’re my number one,” you smile widely.

Hawks scoffs lightly, “Normally I hate cheesy stuff like that, but when it’s coming from you, I think maybe I could get used to it.”

“Well you better. You’re the one talking about forever,” you reply cheekily, looking up at him.

The man looks at you lovingly and places a gentle kiss on the top of your head, “You’re damn right I’m talking about forever, kid. Anything less and I don’t know what I’d do.”


	3. my favourite haikyuu!! boys w/ their insecure plus size gf (ANGST & FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -satori, aone, iwaizumi, koganegawa

Satori Tendou || if anyone knows what it’s like to hate themselves based on their appearance, it’s tendou. all of his life people have been afraid of him due to his rather unique visuals. as a child this really bothered him and on bad days it still does, but he has learned to turn that hate into his super power. he is a monster, not just because of how he looks, but because he is scary to play against. he has learned how to like himself enough to not worry anymore. so when you finally tell him that the reason you haven’t been eating lately wasn’t because you were sick, but because you feel fat and hate how you look, he doesn’t get mad or frustrated, he is just worried. he hates knowing that you feel that way and will do whatever he can to make sure you feel better because he fucking loves you infinitely and he wants you to be able to feel that same way about yourself. 

“y/n-chan~” satori calls out as he steps infront of you in the hallway, “let’s get lunch together.” his smile is wide and playful, but it quickly falls away as you reply. 

“i’m actually, not really hungry,” you want to meet his gaze, but you can’t. 

he pouts and his taped up fingers poke your chubby cheeks, “this is the third time this week, i want to make sure you’re eating well.”   
his actions are playful, but his voice is serious. he hadn’t seen you eat anything in three days and of course he knew you wouldn’t die, but it was still worrisome. on top of that you’d seemed more down, and he hated when you weren’t happy. 

before you could respond, he was wrapping his big hand around your wrist and pulling you down the hallway, “wooo hooo,” he sang out as he brushed quickly past people, you apologized in his stead as you jogged to keep up with him, “my pretty girlfriend and i are finally eating lunch together~ wooo hooo~.”

“tendou, slow down,” you called out from behind him, bowing quickly to the 5th person you’d bumped into due to your speedy boyfriend. by the time you made it to the cafeteria, you were winded and satori couldn’t help but grin at your cute scowl and flushed cheeks. 

“oho y/n-chan what should we eat today, you pick mine and i’ll pick yours!” his eyes lit up with excitement before he flounced away leaving you no choice but to pick his food. 

After purchasing his meal (and the last chocolate ice cream) you searched around the café for him, seeing you looking he called out loudly, “Oho ho ho, over here y/n-chan~” you blush at the scene he is making and skulk over to him. you try to ignore everyone's eyes on you as you carry his tray towards the table. you can’t help but wonder how many people are thinking about how you shouldn’t be eating that much or how you should have skipped on the ice cream, not knowing the meal wasn’t even for you.   
you sit down with a sigh and exchange trays. you happily listen to your boyfriend talk about the latest issue of jump while you push the food on your plate around. you can feel your stomach grumbling and do your best to ignore it. that is until you realise that tendou has stopped talking and is just staring at you. 

“why aren’t you eating? did i pick out something bad? i thought i grabbed your favourite.” 

“oh, uh,” your eyes shift between your food and his face, “i’m not hungry,” you reply but it comes out as more of a question. 

“y/n,” he says, his tone more serious than you’ve ever heard it, “why haven’t you been eating?” 

“i just,” you exhale slowly already feeling the tears prickling at the back of your eyes, “i’m fat tendou, and i just want to lose weight and this is the easiest way. i’m tired of being gross, i’m tired of people staring at me like i’m disgusting, i’m tired of feeling this way.”   
tendou stares at you wide eyed, “gross?” 

you stand and grab your tray, quickly cleaning it up and walking out of the cafeteria. tendou quickly follows after you, all but throwing his tray at goshiki on his way out. it doesn’t take tendou long to find you because he wasn’t very far behind you to begin with. as soon as he can he is grabbing your soft figure and pulling you against him. his arms wrap around your plush midsection tightly, making sure you can’t get out of his grasp. 

“bunny~ you’re so pretty,” his voice is low as he talks to you, you can’t help but to cry into his chest as he holds you, “i know it’s hard, but i’m always gonna be here. i’m always gonna think you’re pretty. i don’t want you to be any other way and you don’t need anyone else to love you. i’ll love you so much that no one else matters.”   
tendou pulls away and cups your face in his hands lovingly, before squishing your face. his kisses your lips and smiles playfully. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aone Takanobu || let’s be real, aone doesn’t get it. he just doesn’t understand. he isn’t a super self conscious dude because he doesn’t really pay attention to other people’s opinions. he knows that people find him scary, but he really just thinks that is because he is such a powerful opponent to play against. yea he is big and tall and strong and that is just how he’s always been. he’s a forced to be reckoned with and he doesn’t mind that. so when you tell him that you’re fat and you hate how you look he’s like ??? why though ??? you’re so perfect to him. like it just doesn’t click in his brain, because he’s never seen you as fat, he’s always just seen you as the person he loves. and that includes your body. 

“you look sad again.” if you weren’t sad, you’d have probably laughed at how straightforward the man was. aone was never one for nuance. it was especially apparent in moments like this. you’d promised to come sit through his practice so that he could walk you home, but half way through the practice you’d heard the new date tech managers whispering about how it was so weird that aone would go for a girl like you. someone so... unathletic and out of shape. as if you hadn’t already been struggling with how you looked all week, that really pushed your mood off the deep end. 

“i am sad takanobu,” you reply, knowing there was no point in lying, despite his cold exterior he was pretty good at reading people. maybe it was because of all the read blocking he had to do. 

“why is that?” his eyes were trained on you. you could feel them all but glued to your face. you look up at your boyfriend and sigh. the girls weren’t exactly wrong. takanobu is 6′2 and built. his body was big and muscular and he kept in great shape, you on the other hand were much shorter and pudgier. you’d always hated it, but it had been an even more prevalent thought since you started dating aone. 

“i’m fat,” you whisper out. aone just stares down at you. confusion slowly settles on to his features. 

“okay,” he says and you look up to meet his eyes. by the way his forehead crinkles you can tell he doesn’t understand. 

“i hate being this way takanobu, people think i look gross and i don’t want to ruin your image too.” 

“ruin my image?” 

“yes! why would someone like you be with some one like me?” you exclaim, grateful for the loudness of the balls against the gym floor and the shouts of the teammates. 

“that is simple. i have feelings for you.” 

a tear slips down your face and he tenses, before you can speak he walks towards his coach, tossing the ball that he had been holding in his hands at futakuchi. once he is directly in front of the coach he says “i am sick. i will be leaving practice early,” before turning around and grabbing your hand on the way out. 

“aone you have a game in two days!” you exclaim as he drags you towards their locker room. 

“yes, but you are also important.” he replies as if this should just be common sense. once in the locker room, he wraps you up in his arms. you stand in shock for a moment before wrapping your arms back around him. he has never been one for intimacy in any type of public place and yet here he was squeezing you so hard you thought you might snap in half.

“takanobu-”

“y/n, i like you and your appearance is just fine,” he pulls away from you as he talks, his eyes staring directly into yours, “i enjoy how you look, you are soft.”   
both your face and his own, heat up. red dusting across your cheeks and ears as you stand there staring at each other. 

“i like soft things.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi Hajime || for the past two weeks he has been begging you to wear his jersey to one of his games. you’re his so he wants to let everyone know, but every single time you deny him and finally he gets fed up. are you embarrassed of him? he doesn’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do but fuck he wants to understand. when you finally admit that you don’t want to wear it because it’ll be too tight and you already feel fat enough, this man is instantly mad. you have to explain to him that those people aren’t checking you out their making fun of you and that just angers him more. he just loves you so damn much how could they not. 

“why y/n, just give me one reason why you won’t wear it. do you think my playing has been bad? i’ve been practicing harder.” iwa’s disheartened. it’s been weeks of him asking you to wear his jerseys. all the other guys have their significant others wearing their jerseys and yet you just keep blatantly refusing. 

“because Iwa!” you shout. 

“that isn’t an answer!” he yells back, grabbing your wrist and pulling you closer to him. His eyes lock onto yours, “are you embarrassed of me of something?”   
you scoff and look at him incredulously, “embarrassed of you? more like embarrassed for you! look at me iwa! do you really think your jersey is going to fit on me? do you really think i’m gonna look good in any of your clothing?” 

“what the fuck are you talking about y/n?” 

“I am fat,” you scream. both of you stand in silence. tears are pushing against the back of your eyes and you let them win. a broken sob leaving your lips as iwaizumi stares at you, seething. 

“are you kidding me right now? who the fuck told you that? you think i care about your weight y/n?” 

“i don’t- i don’t know!” you sob, “everyone else does, i do. i don’t want to embarrass you or myself by trying to squeeze into your clothes. can we please just drop it?”   
honestly, he can’t hear you through his blatant rage, “who are you to decide how i feel about you, huh?” you look at him with wide eyes, tears still soaking your face. 

“who are you to tell me what i can and can’t like? do i make you feel like you need to look like someone else?” 

“n-no i just-”

“y/n, i love you. i love your body and your personality. i don’t give a fuck how other people see you! you’re mine to look at anyways, not theirs! and if anyone has anything to say they can go through me.” 

iwa grabs your face in his large hand, forcing you to look up at him. without any warning he smashes his lips against yours.   
when he pulls away you’re both out of breath, he lets go of your face and grabs his jersey off the back of his desk chair, “put this on like a good girl, so i can properly show you off and later i’ll reward you alright? i’ll show you how beautiful i really think you are.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanji Koganegawa || this sweet precious himbo... he’s quick to catch on to your sadness, but not so quick to figure out the cause. he does his best to cheer you up, but nothing seems to be working so finally he just asks. when you break down in front of him about hating how you look, he definitely feels like he did something wrong. how he could he let this happen, you try to assure him that it isn’t his fault, but its too late. his brain is working a mile a minute trying to figure out how to make sure you feel beautiful and fast. he’s texting the team group chat and asking for help and every moment you’re together he is showing you off. he just wants to see you happy and show you that he really does think you’re so wonderful so you should too. 

“ugghhhh, y/n-chan, i can’t take it anymore,” kanji exclaims. you two are sat on the stands of the now empty date tech gym. he leans back dramatically gripping the sides of his head in melodramatic anguish, “why are you so sad? i’ve asked everyone, i even made sure i didn’t accidentally miss any important dates. i bugged everyone in the group chat so much that they blocked me,” he says sheepishly, sitting up properly and turning to face you as best he could. 

“i dunno gawa,” you reply halfheartedly. to be honest, you didn’t really want to get in to it, but the worried look on his face was eating away at your want to avoid the conversation.

“I guess I just,” you sigh and look up at him, “i haven’t been feeling the best lately.” 

worry washes over his entire body, “oh my god are you sick, did i do something wrong,” his voice gets quiet as he leans a little closer, “is it that time of the month, are you cramping?” 

you fight the urge to roll your eyes, “no silly, none of that. you’re fine and i’m not on my period,” he lets out a ‘phew’ and you smile softly, “i just feel really ugly lately. i’ve put on some weight and i’m definitely not carrying it well to say the least.” 

his eyebrows furrow, “i think you look fine,” he answers almost confused. 

“of course you’d say that, you’re my boyfriend gawa, you have to be nice to me. but really you can’t ignore all the extra fat i’ve put on. it’s really noticeable.” 

“i like it,” he says simply, with a shrug. 

you look at him stupidly, “huh?” 

“I said i like it,” a smile crosses his face, his eyes forming crescent moons as he stands up. the boy steps in front of you and you remember how tall he really is, “i think it’s cute. you’re so pudgy and adorable, like a little dumpling,” he pulls you up from your seat and kisses your forehead and each cheek. “not to mention,” his hands grip roughly at your love handles, “it gives me more to grab on to,” kanji’s smile turns cheeky as he squats down in front of you and presses a borage of kisses against your tummy. 

you blush and can’t help but giggle. koganegawa stands up, triumphant, “there she is! my precious little dumplin’s smile is back in action!”


End file.
